


1000 followers prompts

by theonetruenorth



Series: Drabbles collection [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Multi, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: This is a response to the “10 drabbles for 1k followers” prompt post on my tumblr.





	1000 followers prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I had over fifty prompts in my inbox! Granted, 90% of them were anonymous, so people probably sent a couple at the time, but still! I had a hard time picking just ten, but here they are. I tried to choose the most interesting ones and also a couple from pairings that are not my usual cup of tea.

 

  1. **Malec + mythology (reignofdreams)**



 

It was not going to be easy.

Alexander was too good for him, Magnus knew. The son of light, the golden warrior, the crowned prince of Asgard. He was nothing but sunlight and goodness and life, wrapped in one devastatingly beautiful package.

And Magnus? Magnus came from Muspelheim, the realm of fire and demons, his own father the ruler of their world and sworn enemy of the Aesir. Magnus might not be as fear-inducing as the rest of his kin, the fire giants, but he was a different beast altogether. He was a sorcerer, and magic was more precious than physical strength.

And yet, when their lives intertwined at a chance meeting, they fell in love - the expectations of their families be damned. Two opposites, attracted to each other by fate, destined to bring peace to their lands with their union.

Yes, it was not going to be easy.

Nothing worthwhile ever was.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Malec + thunderstorms (xxthefaultinourscarsxx)**



 

“I don’t like thunderstorms,” Alec said, flinching when the sky lit up once more and a roar of thunder filled the air.

It was a Saturday evening when the chaotic summer weather caused a blackout in better parts of New York. Brooklyn was not an exception and Magnus simply conjured up tiny spheres of light throughout his apartment.

“It’s stupid, I know,” the nephilim added after a moment.

Alec looked downright miserable and not even the affections of Chairman Meow - currently kneading Alec’s thigh - were enough to cheer him up.

“It’s not,” Magnus reassured him after gently pushing the cat off his boyfriend’s lap and setting down in its place instead, “but that just means I need to keep you distracted so you won’t be afraid.”

 

* * *

 

  1. **Alec + photograph (anonymous)**



 

It started after Max’s death.

After Alec realized he had only a couple pictures of Max, and none of them from his later years.

He was afraid of forgetting his brother’s face.

So he started taking pictures. Usually with his phone, since it was the most convenient. But if he had time, he would snap photos with his camera (the one he got from Izzy as last year’s birthday gift).

He took pictures of everyone - his parents, his siblings, their friends. He took hundreds of photos of Magnus - some posed, if the warlock caught him, but most of them were candids. Captured images of Magnus doing every day, mundane things.

Alec took pictures of himself as well. He put them aside in a separate album, hidden away from sight in one of his drawers. It was just for Magnus. For... for later.

He didn’t want Magnus to forget his face either.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Malec + gifts (brizzbee)**



 

It wasn’t really a secret that Magnus liked to shower people with gifts. It was one of the methods of showing someone that he cared - one that he practiced throughout the years, but that turned into something of a challenge with Alec.

The shadowhunter had no interest in vanity items and Magnus had to adapt to a whole new strategy of functional and practical gifts. A darkly-colored shirt made from softest cotton. A rare, leather-bound book that Alec had not read before. A set of expensive, fragrant teas to enjoy while reading the said book. Magnus found it refreshing to come up with new ideas, having to avoid jewelry and colognes and ornamental fabrics.

And if he had a single ring hidden away for a special occasion - a simple plain band of fine silver - that was nobody’s business but his and Alec’s.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Magnus + apostasy (anonymous)**



 

Magnus didn’t believe in gods.

People weren’t really surprised by the fact. With their demonic origins, warlocks weren’t really known for being religious.

The thing is, though... Magnus didn’t start that way.

He grew up keeping the same faith as his parents. The fading memory of praying with his mother was one of the few he still had of his early years. Then everything changed, for obvious reasons. Since then, Magnus had drifted through different religions, trying to find _something_ to believe in. Buddhism, Islam, Judaism, Christianity - he went through them all.

He never encountered any proof of a higher power that dictated his path in life.

Some pitied him for his lack of faith, but honestly? Magnus was glad that no one else decided his destiny, but him.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Clace + shopping (anonymous)**



Jace was pretty sure that he should know why Clary snickered every time she heard that _winter is coming_ , but that fact remained that winter WAS almost upon them. His girlfriend took one long look at the state of his closet and declared that they were going shopping.

He knew better than to argue.

Jace was quite grateful that Clary wasn’t one of those girls who liked to play dress-up with their boyfriends, putting them in ridiculous outfits just for the heck of it. They got him clothes he could actually wear - most of them in black, to satisfy the shadowhunter standards.

But they also got him a couple of things in different colors. Soft greys, light beiges, and dark cobalt blue that would bring out his eyes.

Clary went into the changing booth with him at one point to see how the light brown cashmere sweater looked on him and… well.

They didn’t leave the booth for quite a long while.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Malec + blanket (dorkberto)**



 

When Alec came back to Magnus’ loft after a hunt, it was already the middle of the night. The apartment was silent and dark, a clear indication Magnus already went to bed. He stripped on his way to the bedroom, only to stop halfway there, surprised by his discovery.

Magnus was stretched out on the sofa, fast asleep. He had a book resting on his chest and Chairman curled up right next to his hip. The warlock was still in his everyday clothes and his make-up was on. There was an empty cup on the coffee table with tea dregs on the bottom.

Alec smiled when he realized that Magnus had fallen asleep while waiting for him. He took a blanket from a nearby armchair and draped it over his warlock (and the Chairman as well), before brushing his hand over Magnus’ cheek and dropping a kiss on the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Saphael + blood (anonymous)**



 

The girl made a soft noise, a little grunt of pleasure as she closed her eyes and melted against Raphael’s chest. Simon looked up from beneath his lashes to look at her face, slack with being so close to unconsciousness. One of Raphael’s hands was wrapped around her middle, the other kept her dark hair away from her neck, where his fangs were buried in. It looked almost like a lover’s embrace, but Simon knew better. She was Raphael’s old acquaintance. A willing donor, reimbursed handsomely for one evening of feeding.

Raphael reached out to him to pull the girl’s wrist from his mouth, letting him know it was enough. His sire’s lips were stained red and glistening and Simon didn’t resist at all when Raphael pulled him in close and kissed him.

Simon tasted the blood on his tongue and the fleeing warmth and, for the briefest moment, he felt alive again.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Jalec + roof (anonymous)**



 

Jace climbed the stairs all the way up to the roof, where the summer night air was warm and the tiles were still hot to the touch. Alec was already there, lying on his back and staring up at the endless expanse of stars above his head.

Jace settled down next to him, on his side. He stayed still for only a minute before reaching out and placing one hand over the spot on Alec’s chest - the same spot where the demon wounded him earlier in the evening. Alec’s skin was still covered in fresh _iratzes_.

Alec nudged his hand away and shifted onto his side as well, so that they were facing each other.

“I’m okay,” he said, his voice quiet and a little bit tired, and Jace didn’t want to think anymore at all so he shut him up with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Malec + tattoo (anonymous)**



 

When you really thought about it, it was inevitable.

Magnus knew Alec’s body. He knew every single inch of him and could draw the runes decorating his skin from memory. He traced them often enough, both when Alec was wide awake and while he was asleep.

Each rune had a meaning and after years of being together, Magnus thought it was about time.

A warlock’s body didn’t age but it could still be altered. Magnus always avoided body modification, because if he changed his mind… well. Spells to undo the damage were complicated and could backfire more often than not.

He will not change his mind about this, though.

A single rune with simple design and sharp angles that translates into Alexander's name, tattooed right over his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every fic is first posted to my tumblr and I upload it to AO3 with a delay. If you want to read my stories as soon as I finish them, follow me there: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta-read by [RomanceShipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceShipper)


End file.
